Live With This - The Story of Bella Cullen's Children
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I have done a couple of three-ways in my time as a fan fiction writer. So I wondered what would happen if Bella had both Renesmee and a child with Jacob? Enjoy!
1. Chp 1: For the Life of the Mother

**Chapter 1: For the Life of the Mother**

"So that's it, then?" Jacob Black asked the vampire standing before him. Edward Cullen nodded.

"It's for Bella's own safety. She loves that baby, and even though it's killing her, she wants to keep it. This plan is the only one that could make me feel better and also make everyone happy."

"You mean the plan for me to sleep with, and impregnate, your wife with a half-werewolf-half-human baby that will grow fast enough to catch up to the half-vampire-half-human baby already inside her so that said latter baby won't kill her trying to get out?" Jacob recapped.

"That's pretty much it," Edward nodded. "Bella understands that this is the only way, and she is fine with it. The question is: are you?"

"Sure," Jacob grinned. "Let's do it."

"Tonight, then? At the reservation?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jacob smiled.

* * *

That night, Edward dropped his wife off at the Black house. Jacob greeted Bella with a warm hug. He was just about to turn and follow her inside when Edward laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm warning you now, dog: Bella says you are the only one she would trust besides me doing this. But, if you don't treat her right, I shall know."

Jacob nodded, before closing the door behind him. He found Bella already in his room, sitting on his bed.

"Everything all right, Bells?" he asked as casually as he could.

She looked up and nodded. She seemed nervous, but one look from her best friend and she was smiling. She got up and put her arms around him.

"Kiss me the way you did on that mountain," she whispered gently. "That should… get the ball rolling."

Jacob kissed her once, very gently. Then, it got really heated. The couple ripped at each other's clothes and threw them off. Jacob lifted Bella up and placed her on his bed before climbing on top of her. All at once, he stopped.

"What is it?" Bella asked breathlessly, her eyes dark with lust.

"Will I hurt the baby?" Jacob almost whispered nervously.

Bella pursed her lips together, still puffy from all the kissing, before shaking her head.

Jacob slowly, reverently, began to tease his love. He kneaded her left breast expertly, while taking her perky, right nipple into his mouth. His free hand, meanwhile, spread her legs and began to tease the wet folds at her entrance. Before long, Bella was keening into him.

"God, Jacob, please!" she begged.

Jacob slowly positioned himself over Bella's entrance before gently lowering himself inside of her. Bella winced in pain and Jacob halted immediately.

"Are you all right?"

"You're…. much bigger than Edward," she admitted. Jacob could have danced a jig at that admission. Instead, he focused all his energy on starting to thrust into Bella's center. Bella blushed before bucking her hips into him with a shy smile.

Pretty soon, Jacob was gripping the bedposts for support as he drove into Bella. Bella's moans and screams of pleasure were music to his ears as she writhed underneath him.

"Oh…..oh….OHHH! Uh! Yes, Jacob, please! Don't stop, I'm almost there!"

Jacob growled and thrust harder. "Come for me, Bella."

"JAKE!" she screamed airily as her juices exploded around her in an incredible orgasm. Her climax triggered Jacob's and he spilled and pumped every last drop of his seed into her before collapsing on top of her. Bella reached for his face; as soon as she had it in her grasp, she kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you, my precious Jacob. I love you."

Jacob nearly fainted. "I love you too, Bella." He rested his head under her chin and fell asleep to her stroking his hair.


	2. Chapter 2: JE and Renesmee

**Chapter 2: J.E. and Renesmee**

Jacob and Bella woke up wrapped in each other's arms, the sun streaming through the window.

"We made love last night," Bella remembered breathlessly.

"You bet Billy's ass we did," Jacob grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

"Whoa!" Bella pulled back and eyed him with a bemused grin. "You kiss your father with that mouth?"

"No… only the mother of my child," Jacob hissed sexily and he kissed her passionately. Bella kissed him back before drawing away again and playfully swatting him.

"You are most bold, sir. Most bold indeed," she teased. "But so am I." She powerfully pushed Jacob onto his back and straddled him. "Wanna go another round, just in case?"

"Is that a question?" Jacob countered.

"Not really," Bella grinned.

And she rode him. She rode him until Jacob came so hard, he saw stars. And Bella let out an orgasm that left her practically sobbing, it felt so wonderful. By the time Edward arrived to pick her up, Bella and Jacob had already had sex for a third time in the shower.

"That oughta do it," Jacob told her as they dressed before meeting Edward at the front door.

"If three times in less than twelve hours doesn't do it, nothing will," Bella agreed.

"Even if it doesn't… we'll just keep trying, right?" Jacob now asked warily.

Bella kissed him lightly. "Absolutely. We'll just keep trying."

Thankfully, they didn't have to. Bella discovered she was pregnant just a few days later. A week or so after that, Carlisle estimated that Jacob's fetus had grown fast enough to catch up to Edward's, and stop the latter from causing any more damage. The vampire fetus still had to quench its thirst, but Bella now didn't mind drinking blood to provide it. Jacob came over every day to check on Bella, who had already developed quite a bump and was ballooning all the time.

So it was one evening when the trio found themselves on the couch, admiring Bella's progress and how healthy she had become. Suddenly, Edward cocked his head.

"That wasn't either of you, was it?" he asked.

"No, Edward, nobody farted," Jacob deadpanned. Bella laughed. When Edward did not look amused, the werewolf tried again. "Mindreading again?"

"Yes, and I think it came from one of the babies."

Bella gasped. "You can hear them?"

Edward nodded. Concentrating, he placed a hand on Bella's stomach. "Our baby… it likes the sound of your voice, Bella. Mine, too."

"What else do you hear?" Bella asked almost in a whisper.

"It's strange…. I thought it was like me, but it's like you. Good and pure. It's happy. And, Jacob, I can hear your baby, too. It likes listening to both you and Bella. It's very content; they're both very happy."

Bella let out a strangled gasp and started to cry from happiness, joining her hand to Edward's on her stomach. "Of course you are! Of course you're happy, how could you not be? I love you both so much!"

Jacob smiled and slowly moved a hand on top of Bella's and Edward's. The vampire looked over at his former rival once before nodding in approval.

"Any ideas for what to name them, Bella?" Jacob asked.

Bella grinned coyly. "I have already decided, but I don't want to tell you. It's a surprise."

Jacob looked to Edward, puzzled why Bella was keeping the names a secret, but Edward only nodded once.

"She's the mother; it's her decision." Jacob returned the nod, then turned back to Bella.

"Whatever you name them will be wonderful."

* * *

A week later, Bella had progressed fast enough to look as though she was due any day. Carlisle and the other Cullens had already made plans for a C-section, at-home birth for two days hence.

The day before the birth, Bella was resupplying her vampire baby with human blood when she suddenly dropped her cup. As she bent to retrieve it, she let out a cry of pain. Edward and Jacob came running.

"She's in labor?" they both asked simultaneously, panicked.

"She's broken her back," Carlisle explained. Then he looked down at the pool of fluid on the floor. That wasn't blood. "And she's in labor."

Alice screamed: "Her placenta tore! Edward's baby is trying to fight its way out!"

The Cullens and Jacob moved fast. Jacob scooped Bella up in his arms and carried her now-unconscious form into the living room, where a makeshift operating table had already been set up. Bella soon woke up again and began to scream as she started dilating, then pushing. An hour later, one baby, then another, slid out.

The first was instantly identified as the vampire hybrid with its pure white skin. A girl.

"Renesmee….. Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Bella got out, brushing the still-bloody baby's hair back with one hand.

The werewolf hybrid - a boy - was next.

"Jacob Edward Black," Bella crooned, and it took all her strength to raise herself up and kiss the baby's cheek. "J.E., for short"

"We can all admire the babies later! Bella's losing blood fast! Jacob, there's a supply of it in the medicine cabinet! Edward, get the venom, quick!" Carlisle roared. Once he was in doctor mode, the Cullen patriarch didn't mess around.

By the time the new fathers returned with the supplies, Bella had lost consciousness again. Carlisle replenished her blood supply. All at once, her heart stopped beating.

Edward didn't need to be told twice as he injected his venom into Bella's heart. Nothing happened. Edward began to pump Bella's heart. Jacob put his mouth to Bella's and performed CPR.

"Come on…. Come on!... You're not dead….. You're not dead," Edward pleaded. Nothing seemed to be working, and Jacob seemed to be having worse luck. At last, Carlisle stopped them both.

"It's too late," he croaked on emotion. "She's gone." Edward took the news in stunned silence, but Jacob already felt himself coming apart and he didn't care who saw.

"I won't kill you," he snarled at Edward, blinking back tears of anguish. "That'd be too easy. You deserve to live with this!" He made it to the outside of the house before he collapsed in tears.

Soon enough, his grief turned into rage. Bella and Edward's baby had done this – it deserved to die! He didn't know whether his newborn son was to blame. Jacob stalked back into the house, looking for the monster that had murdered his beloved Bella. He found her and J.E. in Blondie's arms. Jacob locked his eyes with… Renesmee? Was that her name?... ready for the kill.

The world stopped spinning. And all Jacob could think of was the little girl he beheld. The girl he had wanted to kill. But now it was not the world kill on his mind. A new word had taken it's place: protect.

A howl in the distance snapped Jacob out of his reverie. He ran from the room, Rosalie never noticing he had even been there. By the time he got outside, he saw the rest of the Cullens in a furious fight with his old werewolf pack. Jacob leapt in front of them in anger.

"Stop! It's over! If you kill either of them, you kill me – especially her!" He threw Sam back and now phased himself to show he was not kidding. Edward read his thoughts like a book.

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. They can't hurt her. Whoever a werewolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law."

The wolves retreated, allowing the clan to revel in the lives they had gained… and mourn the one they had lost.


	3. Chapter 3: Single Dads

**Chapter 3: Single Dads**

Bella was given a lavish funeral. It was all the Cullens could think of the pay their respects and thank the poor human girl for the two lives she brought into the world.

Now that Jacob's imprinting had created permanent peace with the Cullens and the Uley pack, the vampire coven asked Jacob to live with them always so everyone could be closer to J.E.

Once enemies, Jacob and Edward now had to work together to raise their kids as single parents. The results were both hilarious and tension-filled. Both men appreciated any advice they gave each other, but neither father liked it when the other got too involved in their own child's rearing. At one point, Jacob threatened to take J.E. back to La Push.

"Good, because right now I want to La Push you out the window!" Edward had yelled. The fact that the rest of the Cullens found this jab extremely amusing did not diminish his anger. Still, Carlisle, as the head of the house, held firm.

"Jacob and J.E. have a home here as long as they want or need one. J.E. is part Bella, who we always accepted as one of us. As far as I'm concerned, Jacob is an honorary Cullen."

Both Renesmee and J.E. grew at unprecedented rates. In order for Charlie to remain in his grandchildren's lives without becoming alarmed, Jacob phased in front of him, but did not go so far as to reveal the Cullens' secret.

Renesmee was taught to hunt when she was biologically only a few weeks old, but by that time looked like she was two. A month later, J.E. became the youngest Quilete to ever phase. Edward found the young boy's werewolf form extremely hilarious ("He looks like a wolf puppy!"). Jacob gave him a punch in the arm for that one.

Eventually, both fathers reached a truce. Jacob was allowed to be around and teach Renesmee, which helped with his imprinting that Edward had finally come to accept. Edward, in turn, was allowed to mentor J.E. Each child saw in the opposite man an uncle figure. And neither J.E. nor Renesmee minded being half-siblings in the least. They never tired of their dads telling them stories about Bella, their mother, either.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Renesmee chirped as the quartet left the Cullen house.

Edward chuckled. "Wait and see, beautiful."

Renesmee pivoted to her Uncle Jacob, who merely laughed as he bounced J.E. on his shoulders. "Sorry, Nessie. It's a surprise!"

"Yeah, Nessie!" J.E. called from his perch.

Renesmee pouted. "You be nice…. Jacob Edward."

J.E. scowled at the utterance of his full name. Before he could order his dad or Uncle Edward to reprimand his half-sister, both men chorused, "No arguing!"

At last, the four reached the top of a grassy hillside. The sun was shining across the green blades. Exactly at the hill's peak was a headstone, adorned with flowers. Renesmee broke free from her father's grasp and ran to the spot. Jacob noticed his adopted niece abruptly stop and knew she must have read the name on the headstone. The mood had suddenly changed to a somber one. Without taking his eyes off Renesmee, Jacob set J.E. down, who now nervously stood where he was, unsure to approach. Edward nudged the boy forward so that he finally did. Reaching her side, Renesmee whispered to him, "It's Mama."

Both hybrid children stood in silence for a long moment, heads bowed. At last, their fathers approached, and consoled them with gentle touches.

J.E. cried into his dad's shirt. "I miss her, Daddy. I miss Mama."

Jacob nodded once. "I do too, my little wolf. Every day. Your mother was one spectacular woman."

Renesmee clung to her father's leg as she, too, wept. "Can you read her mind from heaven, Daddy?"

Edward chuckled ruefully. "Sweetheart, I couldn't read her mind even when she was here on Earth. But…. I do know that she is in a better place. And that she misses you. J.E. as well."

"And you want to know something else, kids?" Jacob asked. Both Renesmee and J.E. looked to him.

"Your mother loved you both. She loved you very much. She loves you still."

J.E. wiped his nose noisily on his sleeve and looked back at the headstone. "I can live with that."

"Me too," Renesmee agreed meekly.

Jacob and Edward looked at each other with sad smiles. Bella loved her children, and she loved their fathers, even from afar. And both vampire and werewolf knew, in their hearts, that they could live with that, too.


End file.
